


you asked for this

by FlameTheFanboy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameTheFanboy/pseuds/FlameTheFanboy
Summary: this is only here for the format if your not cheese b e g o n e





	you asked for this

**Author's Note:**

> seriously if i dont know you on twitter be mcfucking gone because otherwise this will make 0 sense

“Kimura, I’m going to fucking die.”

This sentence was only punctuated by his rather drawn out fall onto the previously mentioned friend’s bed, an action he had been lectured to stop doing since first year and had continued ever since.

“Akahoshi, you say that almost every fucking time you see him,” Kimura’s deadpan stare held not a single drop of sympathy for his ‘suffering’ friend, only pure exasperation. “Now, if you don’t mind, we have a literature project, and I’d rather it not be on the topic on how gay you are for some random general studies kid you’ve never even talked to.”

“Just because I’ve never talked to him doesn’t mean I can’t like him!” Hideaki squawked out from his position on Kimura’s bed, a clear indignation showing in his tone and on his face.

Spinning around on his leather chair, Kimura began to spread out the multiple sheets of paper he had been carrying only a few moments ago, consisting of notes and an already beginning draft for their project, which consisted of the single word prompt of nature and the requirement to fill an entire piece of A1 paper with said prompt.

Put in the kindest way the notoriously grouchy pair could imagine, they weren’t excited in the slightest to get started on this god damned project.

And although the pair had been the closest things to best friends since first year, Akahoshi had recently been trying Kimura’s patience as far as any human had ever dared, and he really didn’t appreciate the sentiment.

Because you see, around two months after their second year had begun, a new face had popped up in the hallways, and Akahoshi hadn’t shut up about said face since.

Kimura couldn’t tell someone how many times he’d heard his friend complain about the stranger’s ‘awesome ability to change opacity’ or how ‘he sometimes just starts glowing and it’s so fucking cute’, in the last month alone, but as far as he could tell, far to fucking much.

So when Akahoshi started with. “But dude, have you even seen his eyes-“ Kimura nearly threw the biology book he had just cracked open directly at his friend’s skull.

The action had already started though, so he was currently poised for attack, textbook held threateningly over his head as his friend jumped away in terror, knowing from experience that Kimura wouldn’t hesitate to send the non-fiction book flying if he was provoked any further.

Letting out a yelp, Akahoshi retreated from his laid down position, riding up and staggering backwards onto the floor, keeping his vision on his weaponised friend at all times, muttering out discouraging words as he tried to escape the immediate range.

Just before he was going to question why in the hell his friend looked ready and willing to be convicted of murder via textbook, Kimura cut him off once again, face screaming aggravation.

“We are not fucking doing this again, Akahoshi, either your going to talk to that guy within the next week, or I’m going to fucking slaughter you.” He growled out, eyes squinting and lips curling.

“A week?!” Akahoshi shot back, eyes widening and jaw almost going slack as he registered his friend’s demand.

“You fucking heard me Akahoshi, two months you’ve been pining your ass off about that god damned gen ed kid you know nothing about!” Kimura’s temper cooled slightly here, and he lowered the weaponised book in exchange for simply scrunching up his face in frustration.

Pressing his fingers against his temples, Kimura looked back up at his friend. “Look, dude, I’ll cut you a deal, if you talk to him by the end of the week, I’ll do the rest of this project by myself, hell, I’ll do the rest of your homework for the next week.”

Akahoshi’s eyes instantly lit up, and he had to restrain himself from answering yes instantly, mentally reminding himself of who he was dealing with.

“Ok but, what if I don’t do it within a week?” He raised an eyebrow with this statement, making it clear that he was seeking an answer.

“Simple, you do the rest of my homework for the next month.”

“You fucking WHAT? Like hell I’m agreeing to that!-“ Akahoshi nearly screamed, shock registering as he realised how unfair the offer was.

Kimura didn’t even flinch at the outburst, instead rising his left arm, the purple matter that served as his left hand flowing downwards slightly due to gravity. “Oh yeah, and if you don’t agree I’ll fucking cut you.”

Within an instant the substance had taken the shape of a blade, and Kimura was already bolting out of his seat.

“HOLY SHIT OK OK DEAL STAY BACK YOU DEVIL.”

\--

_What the fuck am I going to do._

The first of his seven day time limit was spent panickily screaming into a pillow, desperately trying to form a plan that he had spent months thinking of within the time span of a few hours.

When he finally figured something out, he quite literally fell off his bed in an attempt to reach his desk.

Pushing homework with quickly approaching deadlines, he began jotting down that what might have looked like gibberish to any onlookers, but to Akahoshi, it was as if jesus christ himself had blessed the paper with the power of the entire planet earth.

So when day two of his time limit arrived, he couldn’t help but wonder how in the absolute hell he had written this much, and how he could barely read more than a sentence of it.

Luckily, he could pick up the vital information of his rushed plan, where he had essentially planned the stalk his unnamed gen education crush (more than usual, that is), figure out his friends, then use his hero course status and his large size to beg them for help.

Clearly, he was an undisputed genius.

He only began to doubt this notion when he followed the previously mentioned general education boy outside, aka Akahoshi’s worst enemy.

He’d never been an outdoors person, and he was seriously about to call this boy’s decision to go outside for a lunch a deal breaker and walk back inside and wait for tomorrow to continue his mission. That was until said boy found something his friend had said so amusing that he started glowing a soft orange.

_Shit what the fuck._

Within an instant Akahoshi decided that staying outside was the best idea he could possibly have, and so rushed towards the nearest empty bench and seated himself on the hard wood.

Without thinking much, he reached into his backpack for his lunch, all while not so discreetly keeping his eye on the- _jesus fucking christ he’s still glowing strike me down already-_ cause of his unyielding pining.

He was just ridiculously perfect in Akahoshi’s eyes, and he genuinely had trouble finding a single fault with the boy, and god knows he’s tried to just to get rid of this seemingly eternal crush.

Yet somehow, every time he caught sight of that stupidly uneven white hair and illegally large blue eyes, he found himself more breathless than the last.

_Oh god_ , he found himself cringing at his own descriptions of the boy, _I’m getting worse_.

But luckily, his salvation came, and it came in the form of one of his classmates, _oh fuck uh… Himeo?? Hirata??? Fuck I know it starts with hi,_ bounding past him, nearly causing him to knock over the unopened container that held his lunch.

Despite the lack of harm done, Akahoshi went to yell at the fellow hero course student, ready and willing to take out his personal frustrations on a completely unrelated person due to a completely irrelevant problem.

He stopped dead in his tracks however when he saw his classmate’s destination.

Blatantly staring, he watched in wonder as the familiar face hurriedly explained something to the table’s occupants, before easily taking a seat next to the boy Akahoshi had been relentlessly screaming over for nearly the entirety of this school year.

_Phase two of operation ‘fuck you Kimura’, activate._

\--

“I need your help.”

Ok, so maybe slamming his hands down at full force onto a barely acquainted classmate’s desk hadn’t been the best of ideas, but in Akahoshi’s defence, he hadn’t expected the previously mentioned classmate to nearly jump over the _back of his fucking chair_.

“W-what?” The near petrified student, who Akahoshi had learnt was actually called Hirano, sputtered out, looking ready to turn tail and run at the drop of a hat.

He’d never given it much thought, but logically, Akahoshi was rather intimidating, he was only sixteen and already 6ft, and he’d spent the past two years having the people around him establish him as the school’s resident ‘mysterious guy who talk to anyone’ who was best friends with the ‘perpetually angry scythe guy’.

Ok yeah, Akahoshi could kind of understand his reaction now that he thought about it.

“I said, I need your help,” Akahoshi swallowed thickly, a sudden realisation of _what in the ever living fuck am I doing_ crashing over him, but seeing as he was unable to run away from a confrontation he had started, he forced himself to continue.

“Uh, ok? What do you need help with?” Hirano was obviously suspicious, considering the fact that the pair had never had a proper conversation outside of a classroom.

“Ok so, your friends with the white haired gen ed kid, right?” _Beautiful fucking description mate its not as if theres over fifty people in this school with white fuCKING HAIR-_

“Oh, are you talking about Hideaki?”

_Shit shit shit, am I? Is this his name fuck shit what doido_

“Yessssss?”

Hirano’s head tilted slightly, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to figure out the intentions of the person in front of him. “Tall guy? Blue eyes and kind of translucent?

“Yes, that one, correct.” _Akahoshi you useless homosexual get to the fucking point._

“Well then, what about him-“

“I need you to tell him something.” Oh shit, there he went, Akahoshi was officially in awkward autopilot mode and he could already tell he wasn’t escaping anytime soon.

“Er, wha-“

_Fuck shit what should he do, sixteen years of existence and he couldn’t think of a good excuse come on Akahoshi think of something, literally **anything**._

“Tell him I’m going to fight him, after school behind the dorms, Friday.”

_WAIT FUCK **N   O   .**_

\--

“You, you asked his friend. To tell him. You were going to fight him.”

Akahoshi hung his head in shame.

“And not only that,” Kimura’s voice began to rise. “You gave a fucking time and place.”

“Yes…” He barely mumbled the word, and it was near intelligible considering the face his head was practically behind absorbed by a pillow.

“Hideaki Akahoshi,” Kimura’s voice was completely deadpan, but the use of his full name made Akahoshi physically wince. “You are completely and utterly fucking _fucked_.”

“I knowwwwww,” Akahoshi whined into the plush fabric, before adding more exaggeration by throwing back his head and letting out a hopeless groan.

Turning his head to his still slightly incredulous friend, Akahoshi’s shoulders sagged as he questioned. “What the fuck am I going to do.”

“Oh hell no, I’m not dealing with that shit for you,” Kimura heaved himself out of Hideaki’s low chair. “You were the one that asked your crush to fight you, not me.”

“Kimura!”

“Fuck no!”

Akahoshi’s pillow projectile fell short of his retreating target, and as his door slammed, he found himself repeating the move with his face into his bed sheets.

“I’m so fucked.”

\--

Ok, so out of all the choices Akahoshi could have made, this was probably the worst one.

Friday had come and gone in a flurry of panicking and Kimura laughing at his constant state of suffering, and now he found himself edging towards the back of the school dorms, mind blank and running at a thousand miles an hour at the same time.

Every step was accompanied with another thought of _he’s not actually going to be there_ , or _what if he actually tries to fight you,_ and _even if he’s there he’s probably brought all his friends oh god are they going to stab me_ -

Put simply, Akahoshi wasn’t having a fun time.

He was getting scarily close now, and every nerve in his body was screaming at him to just turn around, that no matter what was there he would be disappointed or embarrassed or he’d choke up and-

_Lord help me I’m going to die before even getting there_.

But no, this wasn’t him, hell, he was Akahoshi, the half bad boy half loner half what in the ever living fuck kid! He was a hero course student, he couldn’t just run away from his problems, he had to face that head on.

Ok, maybe fighting villains was a different situation to trying to explain to someone that _no, I don’t want to fight you, I’ve just been obsessed with you ever since you joined this school,_ but hey, if he could do the former, the latter should be easy as pie!

So when he went to turn the corner, chest puffed up and a determined line set across his face, Akahoshi knew what he had to do.

When he turned the corner, he felt himself deflate.

It was such a simple scene, the boy was simply squatting down near some birds, hand outstretched with some sort of offering, side to Akahoshi as he made some strange, clicking noises towards the clearly uninterested pidgeons.

Yet somehow for Akahoshi, it was breath taking.

An oversized white shirt hung off his gangly frame, trousers hemmed to avoid tripping, a tie haphazardly secured around his neck and shoes that looked like they needed polishing, all things that would be out of place on anyone except for him.

A lopsided haircut, tilted to the left and almost covering those milky blue eyes, both contrasting with soft brown skin which held a smile so soft Akahoshi felt as if he would melt.

He’d never been so close to the other boy before, and he silently examined him from his position, still slightly shell shocked at being in such close range.

It was only small things, such as the tiny star piercing in his left ear, or the way he balanced his weight on his toes, but to Akahoshi, it was all completely hypnotising.

This entire emotional rollercoaster managed to take place within a timespan of five seconds, and before Akahoshi could truly process what was happening, the boy noticed his presence, and pushed himself to his feet.

Surprisingly, all he could think as the boy turned to him was the fact that _huh, so he is taller than me_.

And then, Akahoshi saw that not only was he still smiling, he was now smiling at him.

It was so small, just a tiny pull at the corner of his lips, yet he could already feel the heat building in his cheeks, an involuntary reaction he was completely at the mercy at.

“You’re Akahoshi, right?”

His voice was as soft as his appearance, charming and smooth and _dear fucking god this is literally a perfect human fucking being and holy shit I could die here and have absolutely zero complaints._

Of course, Akahoshi’s relentless gay thoughts did not translate well into the real world, so in a moment of pure and utter panic, he took advantage of the general shadow behind the building, turned tail, and _ran_.

\--

Cut to Saturday morning, and Akahoshi was still suffering from not only shame, but his friendly neighbourhood ‘you fucked up miserably and I’m going to remind you about it for the next ten years’ person, Kimura.

Akahoshi was just trying to get back to the dorms to change out of his exercise clothes, which he had just used more in the past couple of hours than in the last fortnight trying to forget his own horrendous life choices.

Unfortunately for him, Kimura had decided to tag along.

But hey, he’d found out having a friend that wouldn’t shut the fuck up about your horrendous social and romantic skills was a great motivation to run as fast as humanely possible during laps.

It would probably also explain why he felt dead on his feet, and he couldn’t help it when he eventually collapsed onto the nearest patch of grass, seeing the tiny green strands and the dirt they grew out of as the best natural replacement for a bed he was going to get right now.

In the back of his mind he registered that he was in the public garden, a common shortcut back to the dorms that housed anything from vegetables to that one kid that was 25 cacti strong and still going.

“Oi, Akahoshi, get your ass up, we’re not at the dorms yet and I’m not done torturing you.”

He replied in the only way he saw fit, a middle finger and a mumbled ‘piss off’.

“Fine, try not the die on the way back.” Exhausted, neither of the pair were willing to put up with their usual teasing, so Akahoshi shrugged off his friend and instead savoured the fact that he no longer had to hold himself up.

It was a good ten minutes or so before he finally sat himself up, and he nearly groaned again when he saw the light grass stains decorating the baggy white shirt he was wearing.

He was tired and overheating, and all he wanted was a drink, yet since his legs refused, he simply sat up, placing his weight onto his palms as his legs were spread uncaringly in front of him, relishing the lack of effort the action took.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need anything to drink? I have some water-“

Akahoshi’s head snapped around at whiplash speeds at the voice, a habit he was told was almost terrifying when someone wasn’t expecting it, head tilting up as he identified their position.

Soft blue eyes stared back, crouched down with a water bottle held out in offering.

“You’re the guy that wanted to fight me yesterday, right?”

Frozen, Akahoshi could only nod, and a familiar heat reached his cheeks as those eyes stared down into his.

“Well, I don’t want to fight, but I’ve seen you around the halls and Hirano’s mentioned you. You’re in the hero course, right?”

“Y-yeah…” Panic was replaced with shock as he realised that _the boy in front of him knew something about him, oh god, has he seen me watching him?_

“Well them, you look pretty tired, you need help getting to your room or will you be ok?”

Still half in shock, Akahoshi managed to sputter out a simple, “yeah.”

“That’s good, but have some water at least, actually, just keep the bottle, you can give it back to me once you’re fine.” Before he knew it a bottle had been shoved into his hand, and he found himself drinking from it awkwardly as the boy watched over him.

Finally coming back to reality, Akahoshi pushed himself up to his feet, wobbling slightly as his body readjusted, and the other boy followed.

The boy led him towards the garden’s gate, even pointing towards the dorms despite the fact that the building was nearly right in front of them.

“It was nice to meet your properly, Akahoshi, but do bring that bottle back tomorrow, see ya!”

The other boy made to turn, but before he could Akahoshi panicked and turned with him, croaking out the first word that came to his mind.

“Hey.”

The other boy turned, tilting his head slightly, and _jesus christ who does that that’s so fucking cute-_

“I uh,” oh god this was a mistake, “I never got your name…”

A split second of silence settled as Akahoshi’s near desperate request was processed.

“Hideaki Kasai, but just call me Hideaki.”

Hideaki smiled, lips parting slightly to reveal dull white teeth, eyes crinkling slightly with the action.

It was in that moment, that agonisingly short moment, that Tsukiko Akahoshi realised that he was completely, truly and utterly _fucked_.

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am on a monday actually kill me


End file.
